Merthur, Merthur Everywhere
by merlinsass
Summary: Series of one-shots. I may accidentally fail to update because I am terrible, but hey, every time I update this, it will be a full one-shot. So it's not like you have to die because I didn't update a chaptered fic. ;D Anyways, yeah. Merthur. All the merthur. There's most likely going to be all fluff and angst and hurt/comfort. I'm not that bad of a writer, I swear. Read, maybe?
1. He Didn't Mean To

**A/N:**

 **hey everyone okay so this is my first merlin fic (that im posting) and yeah. (dont worry though i write a lot... not as much recently, but im getting back into it so my writing isnt too crappy. its not my first ever fic. trust me, about a year ago? my fics were _terrible._ but now they're pretty decent. at least, thats what my friends say). basically though im here to say that ive set a challenge for myself. im gonna write a fanfic every day for the next month (i wrote this yesterday, but im posting it now... so basically there should be another fic up within the next 24 hours) so i can get better at writing and stuff. i think im gonna keep it all in this, so it's just a series of one-shots. im pretty sure its all gonna be merthur, but i might have some phan or destiel or even johnlock, who knows. but no guarantee [shrugs] okay. so yeah. be expecting a new one shot each day, if i can keep up this challenge c: im gonna leave this as "completed" just because every fic i may add will just be another chap. and if i dont finish the 31 day thing then at least ill have a few chaps of fics so yeah. :D oh, and i realized imma have to change the summary to say its a series of one-shots but ill do that after i post the next fic. so yeah. okay im rambling. without further ado, my fanfic :D**

 **Disclaimer: oh man, if only i owned merlin. i mean, if i did, it'd probably just be even more frustrating and would rip out more people's hearts. damn, it'd be heartwrenching. i wish i could say i owned merlin - but nope, sadly, i do not. Merlin is owned by the people who wrote it. the bbc peeps. so yeah. no merlin for me ;-; [cries]**

 **summary: Arthur didn't _mean_ to read Merlin's journal. It just kind of… happened.**

He didn't _mean_ to go into Merlin's drawers and find Merlin's journal.

He didn't _mean_ to start flipping through it, considering it looked like an ordinary school notebook.

He didn't _mean_ to start reading at that particular page, where it mentioned how much Merlin liked him.

He didn't _mean_ to freak out and run out of Merlin's house, leaving Merlin confused and baffled as to the sudden outburst.

He really didn't mean to.

Merlin had run outside, calling Arthur's name as Arthur ran down the street.

Arthur didn't hear him, though, and he kept running. He ran about three blocks before coming to a stop, hands on his knees and gasping for breath.

His mind was racing. Arthur and Merlin were _best friends_ , have been since childhood. How could Arthur not realize Merlin's feelings for him? How come Merlin wrote in his journal that Arthur would never notice and if he did he would up and leave him, and that he could never like him back?

That idiot!

Arthur looked around, realizing he was in the nearby park. He walked over to a tree and sat down under it. He felt like he was about to puke from all the things rushing through his mind.

 _Think normally,_ Arthur told himself firmly. He tried humming to clear his thoughts, but his mind would not _shut up._

Arthur shook his head. Merlin liked him; in more than a best friend kind of way. How did Arthur never realize before?

After a few minutes of thinking about the fact that Merlin actually _liked_ him, Arthur's head shot up.

 _Merlin!_

He left the journal open in the drawer that was also open. Merlin would know that Arthur read it, and that that's the reason he ran out, and think that Arthur hates him now!

 _Shit!_

Arthur stood up unsteadily, and started to run back to Merlin's, but after a few seconds he ended up falling flat on his face.

" _God damn it,_ " Arthur muttered to himself as he put a hand to his head, attempting to sit up.

"Arthur? Is that you?" Arthur heard a voice calling. He recognized that voice… Oh. Gwaine. Oh god.

"Arthur! What are you… doing on the ground…?" Gwaine inquired as he walked towards his friend.

Arthur just groaned in response.

"Are you drunk or somethin', mate?" Gwaine laughed, sitting down next to Arthur.

"No," Arthur mumbled, shoving Gwaine.

"Alright, alright," Gwaine grinned. "So, what are you doing?" He asked again, his brow furrowing.

Arthur sighed. Then an idea came to mind.

"Can you drive me to Merlin's?" Arthur asked, finally lifting his head to look at Gwaine.

After a moment's consideration, Gwaine must've realized by the look in Arthur's eye that it was serious because he didn't make some joke about him wanting to be with his crush, and nodded his head as he stood up. "Yeah, sure. Car's over there," Gwaine nodded his head in the direction of his car.

Arthur smiled, standing up also. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, turning on his heel and practically ran to Gwaine's car.

Once they were both in the car, on the way to Merlin's, Gwaine finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Soo… what's so important with Merlin right now?"

Gwaine could've sworn that Arthur's face went pink.

"Oh. Um. Something happened. And. I need to go back to his house to talk to him," Arthur explained vaguely. He coughed.

"Something happened? Good or bad?" Gwaine inquired.

"I'm not- kind of, but- I don't know, Gwaine," Arthur put his head in his hands and sighed.

Gwaine patted Arthur on the back. "Hey, well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay. Also, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Gwaine encouraged softly.

Arthur nodded his head. Sitting up straight, he took a deep, shuddery breath. "I read – I _accidentally_ read, uh, Merlin's… journal," He finally admitted.

Gwaine's jaw dropped.

"You _what_?" He asked incredulously, looking over to stare at Arthur in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to!" Arthur exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

Gwaine shook his head as he turned back to keep an eye on the road.

"I swear, Gwaine, I didn't _mean_ to read his journal. It just kinda… happened…" Arthur waved his hands around uselessly, trying to get his point across.

"How did it just 'kind of' happen, huh? You saw a journal full of secrets and were like, ' _yaaas secrets, time to read this and invade someone's privacy!'_ But not just _someone_ , it was Merlin! _Merlin!"_ Gwaine was close to yelling. How could Arthur invade his best friend's privacy like that?

"No, Gwaine! I just… I was looking for some clothes in his drawer, and, well… I saw his- his journal. But if I knew it was a journal I wouldn't have read it! It looked like an ordinary school notebook, and I started flipping through it to see what school crap he had in there. I opened to a specific page and started reading it before I realized what it was, and…" Arthur trailed off.

"And?" Gwaine prompted.

"And, it was… Merlin talking about how much he liked me, and that I would never notice and would never like him like that," Arthur finished.

"What happened after that? How did you get to the park?" Gwaine questioned.

"I… I dropped the journal, and ran out of the house, and ran all the way to the park before stopping. And I left the journal sitting there with that page open! I'm so stupid, he's going to think I hate him, Gwaine! I'm so stupid…" He muttered.

"Yeah, you got that right," Gwaine said, laughing as Arthur glared at him. "Well, we're almost at his house, see?" Gwaine pointed down the street. "You're going to go up to his house, knock on the door, wait for him to answer, have him let you inside, and you guys are gonna have a heart to heart conversation. And I swear, if you guys aren't boyfriends by the end of the day, I'm gonna lock you two in a closet until you're ready to admit to dating. Got it?" Gwaine promised, smirking as Arthur's face went bright red.

Arthur just nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Good. Now, get out and go get your man!" Gwaine shouted, patting Arthur on the shoulder as he unlocked the doors.

Arthur slowly opened the door, stepping out and taking a deep breath. He looked back at Gwaine who gave him a thumbs up. Arthur laughed a bit, closing the door behind him.

Arthur carefully walked up Merlin's driveway, thinking about what he was going to say over and over. After taking another deep breath, Arthur knocked on the door four times.

Straightening his shoulders, he waited for Merlin to answer.

After a few moments of hearing shuffling around inside, Merlin finally answered the door.

Merlin's eyes were red, his hair was messy, and he just looked like a total mess.

How long had Arthur been gone?

Arthur thought it over in his head, trying to see how long he actually had been gone, and realized it had to at least have been about an hour or so.

Shit.

And he didn't even try to contact Merlin.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"A-Arthu-ur?" Merlin asked shakily. He wiped at his eyes, taking in a breath and trying to act tough. He failed.

"Oh, Merlin…" Arthur muttered, shaking his head.

Sucking in a breath, Arthur decided to step up to Merlin, put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, stare him right in the eye, and then pull him in for a tight hug.

It took a few moments for Merlin to realize what was going on before he tentatively lifted his arms to return the hug.

After a few moments, Arthur finally pulled away and looked Merlin in the eye. "Merlin, I am so so so sorry for running out like that! I'm assuming you know what happened…" Merlin nodded. "Well, it's not what you think. Um, could we go in? I think it'd be best for both of us if we were sitting as we have this conversation…" Arthur trailed off.

"Uh, yeah – of course, sure," Merlin stumbled over his own words, stepping aside to let Arthur in. Closing the door behind them, Arthur and Merlin made their way to Merlin's bedroom. They both sat across from each other on his bed.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, Arthur spoke up. "Okay, so as I was saying… It's not what you think," Arthur nodded in the direction of Merlin's still open drawer. Merlin couldn't make eye contact.

"Well, you were in the bathroom, so I got bored, and decided to look at the clothes you have… I stumbled upon that notebook. Which, since it just looked like an ordinary school notebook, I started flipping through…" Arthur started to trail off. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I swear, Merlin, I didn't know it was your personal journal until after I read that one part in it. If I knew it was your personal journal, I wouldn't have even opened it, I swear! I never meant for this to happen," Arthur looked down at his hands. "I really didn't mean to, Merlin. But, um, anyways… I read the part that said that you… that you – that you liked me…" He stuttered.

Merlin's face went red, but he nodded to show he was listening.

"Okay, well. Yeah. I kind of, freaked out – not in a bad way! – and dropped the journal and ran out. I didn't stop running until I made it to the park. My mind was racing, and if I had just taken a moment to calm down, I wouldn't have freaked out. I'm sorry. I must've made you think that I hate you now… Which I _do not_!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Okay…" Merlin whispered shakily. "I'm really sorry, Arthur, I know you – I know you don't and never will like me the way I like you, and I'm so sorry that now you know and I'm just really sorry - I wish I didn't like you like that… I probably have ruined our friendship, no matter how many times you say you don't hate me," Merlin rambled, his speaking growing faster and faster until he was on the verge of crying.

"Hey! Hey, Merlin, shhh, it's okay," Arthur comforted, putting a hand on Merlin's knee. "Breathe," He told him.

Merlin nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You did _not_ ruin our friendship. I promise you. And, by the way, you're wrong," Arthur stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" Merlin asked, looking up at Arthur with teary eyes. A couple tears spilled over and Arthur reached out his hand to wipe them away.

"Would you believe me if I said I liked you like that too?" Arthur inquired, smiling as Merlin's face froze in shock.

"What?!" Merlin exclaimed, almost falling off his bed if it wasn't for Arthur who caught him by the hand. Merlin's face went pink.

"I like you, too," Arthur said louder, more confidently.

Merlin gaped. "No, you don't. That's impossible," He muttered, mostly to himself, shaking his head.

Arthur lifted Merlin's chin so he would look at him. "Yes, I do," He repeated.

Arthur braced himself for what he was about to do next. It might not be the best idea, but how else would he convince Merlin? Slowly, Arthur leaned in and lightly kissed Merlin on the lips.

When he pulled away, Merlin's eyes were still closed and a smile was on his lips.

"See?" Arthur smirked.

Merlin nodded his head feverishly. Arthur laughed, kissing him again.

Merlin leaned into it, but before the kiss could go any longer, Arthur pulled away. Merlin ended up falling over with a squeak.

"Oh my god," Arthur laughed. "You're such a dork!" He grinned.

Merlin blushed, sitting up. "Yeah, and you _like_ it," He pointed out, smirking when Arthur's face also went pink.

"Oh shut up, idiot," Arthur beamed, nudging Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin grinned. "Clot pole," He said fondly.

Arthur shook his head, still smiling.

"So… where does that leave us?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Dating?" Arthur asked hopefully, grinning when Merlin's face lit up.

"Definitely," Merlin said.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur remembered something. "Oh, we have to go find Gwaine," Arthur said.

"Gwaine? Why?" Merlin asked, tilting his head.

"He found me at the park and drove me here. He told me that I'd better talk to you about this and he said that if we weren't dating by the end of it, he'd lock us in a closet until we were. So, we have to go tell him the great news," Arthur grinned.

Merlin laughed. "Or, we could pretend that we decided to stay just friends, and have him lock us in a closet together anyway…" Merlin suggested, a devious smirk on his lips.

"Or that. Yes. Hang on, I'm going to call him," Arthur laughed, jumping up and pulling his phone out.

Merlin just shook his head, grinning.


	2. You What?

**A/N: hey guys. so i had written this like the next day after i uploaded the last chapter, but i didnt really like it and then i never posted it or really started up new fics. (i mean i kinda did, but... eh). like i said, im very bad at updating. but thats why i like doing one-shots instead of full out long stories haha. but anyways, i just reread this and figured it wasnt** ** _as_** **bad as i thought it was. so, i guess ill post it [dies] i hope you like it. oh and also, thanks to Iris Vhia - who i could not respond to since you were a guest - for your comment! it made my day, and it made me determined to write this. (sorry i never posted it though...)**

 **Summary: it would spoil the whole thing so you'll just have to find out ;D**

 **Disclaimer: you know, i'd really love it if i owned merlin. merthur would be canon and there'd be so much fluff everyone would die of feels. but then there'd also be so much angst everyone would die from crying. so maybe its good i dont own merlin...**

* * *

"You _what_?" Merlin asked incredulously, staring at Arthur in disbelief.

"Iss true, _Mer_ lin," Arthur slurred, fighting to stay upright.

"Arthur, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying," Merlin told him, not sure if he was trying to convince him or himself.

Arthur had just told Merlin – well, hang on. Let's start from the beginning.

 _*Eight hours earlier*_

Merlin was minding his own business, researching some old timey stuff online for fun, when his phone began ringing.

 _The Mighty Prat_ lit up Merlin's phone. He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Yes, prat?" Merlin answered.

 _"Hey, idiot," Arthur said on the other end of the line._

"What do you need?" Merlin inquired, raising an eyebrow even though Arthur couldn't see it.

 _"Okay, well, I was wondering … do you want to go down to the pub in a few hours with me?_ "

"The pub? I mean, why not, but… what's the catch?" Merlin questioned, his eyebrows scrunching together.

 _"Nothing! Just you and I, us mates, hangin' out together like the good ol' days. But now with_ legal _alcohol," Arthur exclaimed unconvincingly, laughing a bit._

"Arthur," Merlin sighed exasperatedly.

 _"Okay, okay, I need you to be my wingman to pick up some nice girl," Arthur admitted._

"Seriously? Why can't you just go find someone yourself? Why do I have to be your fucking… wingman, which is an incredibly stupid thing, by the way," Merlin spat, not able to help the jealous tone to his voice. It's not his fault he liked Arthur.

Dreamy, handsome, gorgeous, muscly-

 _"C'mon, don't be so offended. You should be honoured. Please?" Arthur practically begged, and Merlin could just picture the puppy eyes he'd be giving him right now._

Merlin sighed. "Fine," he drawled, "If I absolutely _must_. But you owe me," He stated.

 _"What do I have to do for you to come with me?" Arthur asked._

 _Kiss me, probably,_ Merlin thought to himself.

 _"…Hello? Mer_ lin _, you utter idiot, did you die over there?"_

"Oh. Hi. Sorry about that. And, I'll think about it. You'll just have to wait and see, but you _have_ to do whatever I pick. And if you don't, I get to… Dump glue and glitter and any other messy thing I can think of all over you, and you have to go walk around asking people if they want a hug. Deal?" Merlin decided, smirking.

 _"Oh god, I think I'd prefer whatever other horror you may think of. But, fine. I promise. Pick you up at eight?" Arthur basically just subscribed himself to hell._

"Alright. Oh, and, is no one else coming? None of your buddies, like Leon or Lance or Gwaine? Elyan? Or is it just us two?" Merlin inquired.

 _"Just us two, mate. I'll see you then," Arthur said, hanging up before Merlin could reply._

Merlin set down his phone, sighing as he sat back in his chair. What the hell has he just signed himself up for?

* * *

Merlin had four hours until Arthur was going to pick him up. He spent one hour making and eating food. He spent another hour looking for the perfect outfit. Half an hour showering, ten minutes getting dressed, five minutes blow drying his hair. Once he considered himself the best he was going to get, he put his phone on the charger and went back to his research.

In what only felt like minutes, even though it was really around an hour, Merlin's doorbell rang. Startled out of his thoughts and research, Merlin checked his phone.

8:02PM. Alright, So Arthur was on time. Prat.

Merlin unplugged his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he went to answer the door.

"For you, handsome," Arthur tried to keep a straight face as he handed over a nice red rose to Merlin.

Merlin tried not to blush, knowing it was only a joke. "Yeah, thanks, clot pole. But I know this is what you're going to use to try and _pick people up_ ," He spat the last words, making a face but quickly covering it up.

"You're welcome," Arthur grinned, ignoring Merlin's last statement. "Now, give that back; I'm going to need it," Arthur said, reaching for the rose.

Merlin pulled his arm away, Arthur's hand falling short. "How about you try and actually get someone to like you for your prat-ish personality instead of just giving them a rose and saying, 'hey you're hot, let's fuck'. Which should be a challenge for you, since your entire existence is being a prat," Merlin smirked.

"Hey! Well, your entire existence consists of being a bumbling idiot," Arthur shot back, shoving Merlin's arm as he took the rose back.

Merlin shook his head, shoving past Arthur and going to his car.

"You dressed nice for the occasion, I see," Arthur observed once he was in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll run into someone who might actually end up liking me. Who knows, maybe I'll meet the love of my life and it'll be like one of those sappy movies that go way too quick and it doesn't even make sense how someone could fall in love so quickly. Falling deeply in love with someone takes a little bit more than a day, sorry Disney," Merlin said dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"And how would you know that?" Arthur questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at Merlin before turning back to the road.

"Know what?" Merlin's voice was merely a squeak.

"That falling deeply in love with someone takes more than a day. Maybe you can just tell that someone's the 'One' from one glance, or something, I don't know," Arthur trailed off.

"Oh. I'm just assuming it takes more than a day. Like, you know nothing about each other! It has to be after you guys really get to know each other and ugh. I just don't like movies like that. It doesn't seem right," Merlin said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, maybe you're right-"

"I never thought I'd hear the day where you'd admit to me being _right_ ," Merlin faked surprise, his voice high pitched and dripping sarcasm, as he put a hand dramatically over his chest.

"Ha, ha, shut the hell up," Arthur gave Merlin a tight lipped smile, glaring at him.

Merlin grinned.

"Whatever. We're almost there," Arthur stated, shaking his head a bit but unable to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

An hour filled with many failed attempts at getting Arthur a girl, drinks, and exasperated sighs from Merlin later, the two men were sitting across from each other at a booth.

"You couldn't get a girl to fuck you even if you paid her all the money in the world," Merlin deadpanned.

"Shut the fuck up, will you? I could get a girl if I wanted to, I just haven't found one that's actually, like, my type yet," Arthur stated, waving his hand around as a type of gesture. He sighed.

"Yeah, okay, Arthur," Merlin grinned when Arthur glared at him.

"Whatever. The night's not even close to over yet, anyways. It's, what? Nine o'… eight. It's nine o' eight PM. Everyone's still too uptight. Later, though, when everyone's getting more tipsy, I assure you I will get someone by the end of the night," Arthur promised, even though he didn't sound like he believed it.

"Yeah, uh huh, okay. If you don't, I have no choice but to laugh at you for the rest of eternity," Merlin smirked.

" _When_ , I do, you have to… make a fool of yourself in front of someone really hot," Arthur decided.

"Yeah, sure. But you're not going to, I can already tell. So, yeah," Merlin smiled innocently.

"You're going to regret that, you know," Arthur stated, pointing a finger at Merlin.

"Suuuure," Merlin drawled.

Arthur threw a straw wrapper at him.

* * *

"Hey, have you met my handsome friend Arthur?" Merlin repeated for about the five millionth time, in the same exact tone of voice, turning the girl in front of him to face Arthur. He then walked away.

Two minutes later, Arthur walked over to Merlin at their booth, soaked in yet another splash of drinks.

"You are absolutely _terrible_ at this," Merlin grinned, giving Arthur a napkin.

He took it, attempting to dab at his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, have you laughs. But by the end of the night I _will_ have won someone over," Arthur stated matter-of-factly.

"I am _so_ convinced," Merlin deadpanned.

Arthur glared at him.

* * *

"Arthur, why don't we just leave? You've had drinks thrown in your face about a hundred times, and you're stumbling around like a crazy person. Just admit that you lost, and you're not going to be winning anyone over. Also, it's getting late, why do you want to stay?" Merlin asked, exasperated.

Arthur had gotten so many drinks thrown in his face, came back grumbling to Merlin and trying to clean himself up, only to see another pretty girl and try again. And the cycle continued. Plus, as the hours went on, Arthur drank more and more, getting tipsier and tipsier, slurring his words and saying very inappropriate things to any girl he saw. No wonder he kept getting drinks thrown at him.

"Nuh uh, _Mer_ lin. I _must_ win somebody. 'M not stoppin' 'til I get _somebody_ to nah throw their drinks at mee," Arthur slurred, swaying dangerously in front of Merlin.

"Arthur, I seriously doubt you're going to get somebody. And, besides, I could really use a drink right now, but I can't since I don't have enough money on me for a cab, and I need to drive you home," Merlin said, shaking his head. "So come on, let's just go," Merlin went to grab Arthur's arm to pull him out of the place, but Arthur quickly stumbled away.

"No! I _need_ to win _somebody_ over! I must! I have to, _Mer_ lin!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to keep upright.

"Why? Why is it so important? You can come back another time!" Merlin was getting frustrated now. Why was this so important to Arthur?

" _Mer_ lin, you idiot! Can't you see? I've been makin' those guuuurls mad at me on _purpose_!" Arthur yelled, leaning against a wall to steady himself.

"What? What do you mean you did that on purpose? Why would you do that?" Merlin was completely baffled. What the hell?

"Beecaauseee, _Mer_ lin, I already have my eye on somebody else! But they'll never love me like that, so I can't just spend my time pining over them! I've gotta do _something_ ," Arthur finally admitted, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, holding his head.

"What?" Merlin's heart sank. It was probably Guinevere, that he _loved_ , and Merlin knew that if he just told her they'd most likely get together. "Is it Gwen…?" Merlin inquired, sitting down beside his friend.

Arthur shook his head.

Now Merlin was just confused. If it wasn't Gwen, who was it?

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" Merlin urged.

"Nuh uh, can't," Arthur muttered. He was shaking.

Suddenly Arthur jumped up, pacing around in circles. Well, as much of a circle as he could. He almost fell over multiple times.

Merlin got up too, trying to still his friend but he would just shrug him off.

Arthur was muttering something to himself, and Merlin strained his ears to hear, but he couldn't tell.

"Arthur, please. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything," Merlin assured, even though he knew he would rather not know who Arthur was in love with.

"Shut up, Merlin! Okay?! I love _you_!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You _what_?" Merlin asked incredulously, staring at Arthur in disbelief.

"Iss true, _Mer_ lin," Arthur slurred, fighting to stay upright.

"Arthur, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying," Merlin told him, not sure if he was trying to convince him or himself.

"I do too know what I'm sayin'! _I love you,_ _Mer_ lin!"

"No, no. There's no way. You're straight, you've said so yourself! And, and… it's impossible for you to like me, let alone _love_ me," Merlin's heart was pounding.

"I lied! I was afraid to tell you that, truth is, I'm gay as hell! I'm in love with _you_ , _Mer_ lin, whether you like it or not!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin just stared at him, his mouth wide open. What the hell?!

Before Merlin could even reply, Arthur was stumbling towards him. Before either of them knew it, Arthur's mouth was fighting it's way to Merlin's.

"Mmpth!" Merlin mumbled, steadying Arthur to keep the kiss going.

* * *

The next morning, the two men found themselves in Merlin's bed.

"What the hell…?" Arthur muttered, grabbing his head. He felt like he was being punched over and over.

"Mornin', prat. Just take a moment to remember last night," Merlin said from beside him, watching Arthur's face pale in horror after realizing where he was and what he had done.

"We…?" Arthur asked, a lump rising in his throat.

"Yep. It was pretty great, too," Merlin stated, grinning.

"Oh," Arthur said.

"Well, I've got work in a few hours, so you can either stay here thinking about your life choices, or get the fuck up and try to cure that hangover of yours," Merlin said as he began getting dressed.

Arthur didn't say anything, slowly getting up himself.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur spoke up.

"You know, I _did_ manage to get somebody into bed with me, so, you lose," Arthur smirked.

Merlin froze, gaping at him.

Arthur grinned.

Merlin shook his head, gathering some things he needed for his shower. "Prat," He muttered fondly, leaving the room.

"Idiot!" Arthur yelled after him.


End file.
